Blonda's evil plan
by cosmowandaandpoof
Summary: After Blonda becomes friends with her sister again, Wanda catches Cosmo doing something and makes him leave her and Timmy. chapters r short but they will be alot of them. I do not own FOP. Last chapter coming soon :)
1. Chapter 1

cosmo,wanda,poof, and timmy were in the fish bowl playing fish tag when Blonda poofed in. It took about two seconds for wanda to change back into a fairy and start yelling at blonda. "What are you doing here?,"Wanda asked still mad a blonda. Blonda floating around the room telling her sister about how she wanted them to be friends and they should stop fighting. Cosmo interrupted them "come on Wanda don't you want to be friends with your much more hotter dreamy sister?" "shut up cosmo!" wanda shouted at him. She turned back to Blonda, "I guess we could be try being friends." "Great! meet me in a week at fairlywood with cosmo,timmy, and poof.," Blonda said as she poofed out of timmy's room and back to fairy world. Timmy,Cosmo,and Poof were still playing fish tag together, then they poofed back to normal. "That was weird," timmy said "usually Blonda insulting you or cosmo. " Wanda was certain that blonda had so kind of plan, she is never nice to people unless she wants something. "She planning something i just can't tell what it is yet.""oh come on Blonda's amazing." cosmo commented in on their conversation. Realizing that wanda was getting mad at him again he quickly changed what he said about Blonda. "Did i say she was amazing i meant she was a amazing… ummmm lair?" Just then Timmy's parents came in and told him to go to bed. Timmy told his parents goodnight and then wished himself into his pajamas. The next morning was a Saturday, which was timmys favorite day because of no school. "good morning timmy!" cosmo said a bit too loudly. Timmys dad who was in the next room started running down the hallway and yelling that he just heard someone besides timmy and his mom and that the house was haunted by a ghost working for dinkleberg. Timmy's dad ran back out screaming. Timmy and cosmo sat on Timmy's bed laughing together. "Wait your house is haunted?" Cosmo said confused. "wait what? no my dad heard you talking" timmy said. "Wait so I'm the ghost? Wanda help me I'm a ghost! I dont wanna be a ghost!" Cosmo started yelling. He went back into his castle to wake up wanda. Timmy then found Poof's wand on his nightstand where the fish bowl is. Cosmo and Wanda came back out of their bowl. "Timmy, have you seen poof?" Wanda asked. "No but i found his wand." Timmy held up the magic rattle that poof used for a wand. "Oh no! we've lost poof!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda yelled in timmys face. "calm down he has to be somewhere around here."

"Its not like Poof to disappear in the morning and why is his rattle here?" Wanda asked

"I don't know i found it just a minute ago"

"Timmy, I want my baby back!"

"What am I'm supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know!"

"Cosmo, do you have a idea?" Wanda asked.

"sense when does cosmo have ideas?" timmy joked

Cosmo was sick of wanda and timmy always laughing at him. "Why don't we look in the castle? is that a good enough idea for you?"

Timmy realized Cosmo was upset and tried apologizing to him but he still looked a bit angry. "Poof!" Wanda called out while she was floating though the castle. Poof wasn't in his room and wanda,cosmo and poof doubted he was anywhere in the castle. Blonda once again poofed in invading their privacy and it was starting to get on wandas nerves. "Blonda have you seen Poof? He's lost!" said Wanda. "No" She said as she was fixing her hair. Wanda flashed out of the castle with timmy telling cosmo and blonda to keep looking in poof's room. Blonda didn't seem to care one bit that poof was missing she floated over to the chair to watch tv. "shouldn't we be looking for Poof?," Cosmo asked. "Look, Poof will come back in like a day or two. He's probably just playing hide and seek or playing on that alien planet. you need to calm down." Cosmo didn't really know if Blonda was right or not but he decided to trust her sit down for minute and then go back to looking for poof. "Hey Cosmo you wanna kiss?" Blonda asked. "No! I love wanda and wanda only!" Blonda won't take no for a answer, she wanted to get back at her sister for stealing her zappy and thats what she was going to do even if she had to kiss a moron. "Come on. Wanda thinks your a idoit with no brain. I think your super smart and hot. Trust me it will be fun." "You know I can do alot more than just one little kiss, maybe a even little sex, and Wanda will never know." Blonda quickly leaned in for kiss and before cosmo could move away Wanda poofed in the castle to ask cosmo if he found poof. instead to see her sister about to kiss her husband


	3. Chapter 3

"Cosmo!" Wanda yelled! Wanda was never so hurt in her life! she never thought he would cheat! Wanda then saw Blonda and her body filled with anger. "I knew you were a bitch! You tried to take my husband! you always were a jerk but you went too far this time!" Blonda quickly poofed out of the house and back to fairy world. Just then Timmy came into the fishbowl using poofs wand. "hey guys everything alright, cosmo and wanda looked at each other and decided not to tell timmy what happened. "Everything is fine." Wanda lied. "Where did Blonda go?"

"fairy world"

"Oh why is it so quiet?" timmy asked. Cosmo and Wanda both just shrugged. Wanda couldn't pretend anymore she started to yelling at cosmo and poofed timmy back into his room and taking poofs rattle so he couldn't get back in. Timmy was sitting on his bed wondering what that was all about. Wanda was in tears asking cosmo why he would kiss anyone but her. "Wanda I didn't kiss her i promise!" "You were going too!" Wanda yelled. Now Cosmo was crying Wanda didn't believe him and he was losing the love of his life. "It was Blonda! She tired to kiss me!" Cosmo was trying to convince Wanda to believe him but it wasn't working. Well that was going on, Timmy was in his room when he remembered a magic wand with 8 wishes Cosmo gave him earlier that week. Timmy ran over to get the wand and poofed cosmo and wanda out of their bowl. Cosmo and Wanda looked at where they were and then looked at timmy who was really confused. "Timmy, Cosmo is big cheater and almost kissed Blonda!" Wanda said. "Wait you kissed Blonda!" Timmy asked shocked.

"No Timmy i didn't! Blonda tried to kiss me i refused to kiss her.

a least you believe me right?" Cosmo asked.

"Well… i don't know who to believe."

"I can't believe neither of you trust me!"

"I never said i didn't trust you cosmo! You can't just expect me to choose sides!'

"Yes we can." Wanda butted in. "i leave or cosmo leaves."

"You guys can't leave me. your my fairy god parents we are like a family."

"Well not anymore You and I can stay a family and poof once we find him but not cosmo." "I call sleeping in the fishbowl.! green haired cheater can sleep somewhere else."

"Wait Wanda!" Cosmo called out while Wanda was pooling into her room. Timmy got ready for bed while cosmo thought of a place to sleep. "Cosmo you have a wand just poof up a bed." Timmy said. "Oh yeahhhh." Cosmo then poofed up a bed and everyone went to sleep. Timmy was the first to wake up. Cosmo got to get his bed out of my room before my parents see it Timmy remembered. "Oh well my parents are well asleep anyways but i still need to find a way to get cosmo and wanda back together! I don't want to lose either of them and where was poof. Timmy tought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Cosmo and wanda woke up and after about 2 second starting agruging again. "You stupid idoit cheater!", Wanda yelled! "You know what? I am sick of you always yelling at me! I didn't cheat on you but if you want to be this way then fine! I'm leaving!" Cosmo poofed away. "Wanda do something!", Timmy yelled. Wanda just stayed there not caring one bit. "Don't you care that Cosmo, your husband you've been married to for over 10,000 years just left and might never come back!" Just then Blonda poofed in with poof. "I found poof floating all around fairy world and once i saw him i just had to bring him back. Sorry about what happened between me and Cosmo, it's just he wouldn't stop tempting me." Then she poofed out before Wanda could say a word. "Poof! I missed you so much!" Wanda said hugging her little fairy baby. "Dada?" Poof questioned surprised to not see cosmo anywhere. "See Poof misses Cosmo. Maybe you should go talk to him." Timmy suggested. "Fine. We will tonight after you do all your homework you waited to the last minute to do." Wanda said not being able to make poof upset, "But that doesn't mean I'm still mad at him." "I don't do homework! I'l just copy off of Aj's homework again, but we can wait until later to leave if you want." Timmy said seeing that wanda was trying to find a excuse to not go find cosmo right now. "It's probably better to go later anyways when everyone's a bit less upset", Timmy thought to himself. Wanda looked at Timmy annoyed because as usual he was taking advantage of his friends and not doing his own work. Back in Fairy World, Cosmo was still angry but mostly upset. He was mad that Wanda never believed him. Also everyone thought he was a idoit and that bothered cosmo, well not everyone thought that. Cosmo made her way to blonda's house and knocked on the door. "Hello Cosmo, my sweet heart", Blonda answered. Cosmo flied into Blonda's rich and famous pretty house. "Wanda and I had a fight and so i left." Cosmo said deciding to tell Blonda what happened. "At first i was mad at you, since you made Wanda think i kissed you, but then i thought about it and realized that if she really loved me then she would have believed me." Blonda's plan was going perfectly! "Well you should have left, Wanda needs to know that she can't just push you around like that." Blonda said pretending like she cared about Cosmo. "Well now that she's out of the picture, what about you and I?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cosmo said to Blonda. Blonda grabbed Cosmo's hand and toke him into the living room and started to make out with him. "Hey, why only make out?" Blonda asked being as sexy as she could. Cosmo didn't really want to do anything, he knew it was wrong ,but Wanda said all those mean things to him so she must have not loved him. Blonda and Cosmo went into her room. "Wait Blonda, lets first watch a movie." Blonda got out a movie and they watched it cuddling each other. Cosmo would have done anything to be with his wife cuddling right now. "Its getting late and the movies almost over." Blonda got closer to Cosmo. Even though Cosmo was still didn't really wanna do this with Blonda, he assumed it was to late to turn back now after coming all this way. Back in Timmy's room, Timmy reminded Wanda that she promised to go find Cosmo. "I wish we were where Cosmo was." They appeared in Blonda's living room. "Its probably not as bad as it looks."Timmy said even though he himself had a bad feeling about this. Timmy,Wanda,and Poof went upstairs looking for Cosmo. They stopped and looked in Blonda's bedroom, and Wanda nearly fainted. Cosmo was asleep next to blonda! "You going to tell me it's probably not as bad as it looks again?" Wanda whispered loudly to Timmy. "Just because he's asleep next to Blonda doesn't mean that anything happened. He could just be uhhhh… ,"Timmy couldn't come up with anything that would explain this. "Hi guys!", Blonda said smiling. "You will never believe what Cosmo and I did tonight." "Yes, we went all the way.", Blonda said excitedly. "ten year old here!" Timmy reminded them. Wanda bursted into tears. "You bitch!", Wanda screamed at Blonda. Wanda felt like she just died, she could hardly believe that her loving husband just slept with someone else! Cosmo woke up from all the yelling. When he saw everyone he remembered he was naked and screamed and wrapped himself even more in the covers. He then looked over and saw Wanda. Suddenly he felt bad about what he did, he looked over at Wanda and tears filled his eyes. "Wanda?", Cosmo said. Wanda was so mad she didn't know what to say. It was bad when she caught them making out but this feeling was 10 times worse. Wanda went over to Cosmo and slapped him! "You can't do that to Cosmo", Blonda yelled! "Take this you bitch. Blonda slapped Wanda. "YOU CHEATED WITH MY HUSBAND!" Wanda yelled at Blonda. "NO! COSMO LEFT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING A JERK!" Blonda yelled back. Wanda poofed herself, Timmy, and Poof back to Earth leaving Cosmo sitting on the floor crying his eyes out because Wanda left. The second Wanda got back to the house, She started crying too. Timmy tried to cheer her up but it didn't work. Wanda left to go into her castle. "Its just me and you, Poof." Cosmo was still on the floor crying at Blonda's house. "By the way I hope you don't have any plans to slept together again. I just went with you, so you would leave Wanda. Its revenge for her taking my Zappy. Cosmo just started to cry harder. He poofed back to his old room in Mama Cosma's house and cried himself to sleep. He couldn't live with himself knowing what happened that night with Blonda.


	6. Chapter 6

Blonda felt a bit bad about breaking up the two. Cosmo looked really hurt. Wanda sat in bed alone. It felt so weird not having Cosmo by her side. She still wondered how Poof got to Fairy World if he didn't have his rattle with him. None of it made sense but at the same time neither did anything else anymore. Poof went to bed into his crib in the castle. He didn't understand what was going on, why was dada crying? Where was he now? Poof wanted his daddy back, he hated seeing his parents so sad even though Poof didn't get why they were so upset. It was about midnight, Cosmo was asleep and so did Wanda and Timmy. Once Poof saw they were all asleep, he poofed to Fairy World and found Cosmo. "Poof Poof!" Poof said trying to wake Cosmo up. Cosmo woke up with Poof in his face. "Poof? How did you get here?" Cosmo said yawning. "poof poof," Poof repeated. Cosmo saw Poof face and realized why he was here. "Sorry Poof, I can't come back to Earth." Cosmo didn't want to have to tell Poof this but he knew he couldn't lie to him. Poof started to cry. That only made Cosmo feel even worse if that was possible. "I'm really sorry. I want to come home but I just can't, a least not right now." , Cosmo tried to explain to Poof that he wasn't coming home to Wanda and Timmy. Poof kept crying, and Cosmo didn't know what to do. Wanda poofed in knowing that Cosmo had to be at Mama Cosma's house or Blonda's. "What are you doing with my baby?"Wanda was in her pajamas and her hair had a big curler in it as always. "Don't you mean OUR baby. I was the one who had it anyways." Comso was holding Poof trying to get Poof to stop crying. "You also were the one who cheated.", she reminded him. "Wanda, can we a least talk about what happened? I didn't cheat at first." Cosmo begged. "No, I just came here for Poof!" Wanda tried to take Poof but Poof wouldn't move. Instead Poof just grabbed on to Cosmo. "Come on Poof lets go."Wanda said. Poof started to cry again. "Poof wants both of us." Cosmo said to Wanda who was getting annoyed. "Poof, We are not getting back together."Wanda said in her sweetest voice possible. Wanda pulled Poof away from Cosmo and poofed back to Earth. "Timmy, wake up." Wanda whispered. It was 6:45 in the morning and today was a school day. Timmy woke up and looked out his window. "Wow, there's a lot of snow outside Wanda!" Timmy turned on the tv and saw that there was no school. "Yea!", Timmy yelled! Poof started to cry again, he wanted his dada to be here. "Whats the matter with Poof?", Timmy asked. Wanda told Timmy what happened during the night while he was asleep. Cosmo poofed back in Timmy's room. Wanda filled up with anger again. "Why are you here?", Wanda yelled! "Wanda I'm so sorry! I promise nothing happened the first time. I only had sex with Blonda because I was upset that you called me a cheater!" Wanda still was mad at him and didn't believe anything that Cosmo would have said. "Just go away!", She yelled. Cosmo poofed to a place where no one would ever find him. "I never want to see another fairy, human, or whatever again!" He yelled. He went into a forest somewhere on Earth on a island where no one else was. The next day Blonda realized that she haven't heard from Cosmo or Wanda lately. She started to get a bit concerned. She assumed he went to Mama Cosma's house so she decided to check there. Mama Cosma said she haven't seen him in the last couple days. She didn't even know Cosmo was in his room that night, since he left before she woke up. "My Cosmo is lost? Isn't he with that pink haired freak?" Mama Cosma asked. "No, they broke up and then Cosmo disappeared! Unless he went back to Wanda." Blonda started to wonder. Mama Cosma and Blonda poofed into Timmy's room. It was still badly snowing outside so Timmy was in his house. "What do you two want?"Wanda asked. "Is Cosmo here?"The both of them asked. Wanda told them no and that he left when she told him to leave. "He's gone!", Mama Cosma yelled in Wanda's face. "Its all your fault!" "My fault? Cosmo is the cheater!" Wanda yelled!

Note:Chapter 6 will be the last chapter. I wrote it but probably won't post it for a little bit. I need to edit it still. I have to go to school tomorrow so il be busy until Friday but will try to post it sooner than Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well he's gone and no one knows where he is!" Blonda said. "Why would you care?", Wanda questioned her sister. "Because i feel bad about tempting him to sleep with me.", Blonda admitted. "You stole my Zappy so I got revenge on you by making you think that Cosmo kissed me and then got him to sleep with me after you yelled at him."

"So he didn't kiss you at first!" Wanda yelled!

"No but we did have sex after your two broke up, but only because he was upset that you didn't trust him. He still really wanted to be with you the whole time. I'm really sorry."

Wanda didn't say anything. She still was mad at Cosmo but then she remembered telling him that he was a stupid cheater and felt a little bad.

Mama Cosmo went to go look for Cosmo by herself in Fairy World. Timmy, Wanda, Poof and Blonda decided to search the Earth for Cosmo. Back in the unknown forest 3 hours later, Cosmo was sitting by a tree watching these two birds fall in love. He couldn't stop thinking about Wanda and her beautiful Pink swirly hair. Wanda,Timmy,Blonda, and Poof looked everywhere from Canada to the North Pole ,but Cosmo wasn't anywhere. Mama Cosma couldn't find him either. They decided to go to bed since it was getting late and look again tomorrow. Wanda could hardly sleep that night and neither could Cosmo. Cosmo felt so alone without Wanda and Wanda felt so alone without Cosmo. Cosmo started to realize that he could't hide out here forever. The next morning Everyone went looking for Cosmo again. After thinking all night about it Cosmo decided to go Timmy's room and try one more time to get Wanda back. "Hello?", He asked once he got there. Cosmo looked around, no one was around. Cosmo decided to wait for them until they came back. "Maybe we should take a break.", Timmy suggested. "Besides Poof looks like he's hungry. Wanda poofed everyone back home. Wanda saw Cosmo and hugged him. Cosmo was confused, "I thought you were mad at me." "I still kind of am but I'm so happy I found you. We been looking everywhere for you! I thought I lost you forever!" Wanda wouldn't let go of Cosmo and Cosmo was perfectly fine with that. "I hid from everyone because I felt so bad about sleeping with Blonda." Cosmo told Wanda.

"Its ok sweetie! Blonda told me what happened. I'm still kind of mad at you but it was partly my fault that I yelled at you i guess. Just never leave me again."

"I love you Wanda."

"I love you too." Wanda kissed Cosmo.

"I also hid Poof and left his rattle here so he couldn't poof back here. I'm really sorry about everything."Blonda meant what she said. Wanda didn't really know if she should forgive her sister. "I guess it's ok." Wanda said to Blonda. Blonda hugged Wanda and then poofed back to Fairy World. "So your not leaving Wanda?", Mama Cosma asked sadly. "Never." Cosmo replied kissing Wanda. Poof and Timmy smiled and joined in the hug. That night Cosmo and Wanda put poof to bed. "I really do love you." Wanda said while they were in bed. "Me too." Cosmo looked into Wanda's beautiful pink eyes and Wanda looked into Cosmo's. They kissed and made out but this time it was with the right person. The night couldn't have been more perfect for the two.


End file.
